Justin Blake(fourze)
Justin Blake 'is a HenrivilleHigh School student and a member of the Kamen Rider Club who transforms into 'Kamen Rider Fourze to fight the Zodiarts. Five years after the end of his story, he becomes a profesional astronaut. History Justin Blake is a young man who moved with his parents from Texas to California because Justin was accepted to the Henryville High School because the school is the only school in the country that is affiliated with the world's largest space agencies such as nasa.jaxa and rockosmos.When he arrives at his new home Justin Blake takes nothing with his childhood friend Jackie who is surprised to see him there and he tells her that he was accepted at school and she happily says that they will finally be able to fulfill her I dream together and he replies that with friends everything can be done. Already on his 1st day of school with Jackie he also meets a Kenny boy with whom he tries to make friends, however, he rejects this proposal and leaves there coldly though Justin tries to make his friend all day but his efforts fail however when a monster that Jackie and Kenny named Zodiart starts attacking a young man named Demian Kenny uses a giant robot called Power Dizer f or fight it but after the fight is very weak so Jackie says that you have to go to the rabbit hatch justin confused says that is that but jackie says that there is no time to explain and tells him to help shit it to a locker when they are transported to a lunar base and justin surprised he says that if this is the rabbit hatch she replies that if right then Kenny wakes up and explains more thoroughly to Justin and tells him that the rabbit hatch was built as a base to study the Cosmic energy discovered in the mission of Apollo 15 in 1971. On returning to the earth the zodiart reappears and begins its wave of attacks again but Kenny comes prepared and takes out the fourze belt and intends to use it but Kenny is still too weak to use it for what justin tells him to give it to him but at first he refuses saying that someone like him could use it but justin that he does it because that makes a "friend" kenny finally gives him the fourze belt and this instantly gets train in kamen rider fourze and defeat the zodiart and he is begrudgingly allowed to keep the Fourze belt in order to battle the Zodiarts menace. To cement his new friendship, Gentaro forms a Kamen Rider Club, with jackie and Kenny as its first members while taking up the title Kamen Rider. personality Kamen Rider FourzeEdit ﻿The arsenal of Kamen Rider Fourze was developed by Rokuro Utahoshi who was a part of the Over Space Technology Organization. The OSTO developed technology that enables its user to harness a mysterious form of energy called Cosmic Energy. Rook was inspired by his visit to Kyoto and used a hypothetical system its occupants used in ancient times to model the Kamen Rider Fourze system after the Four Chinese Cardinal Guardians as reflected in the specific symbols on the Kamen Rider's limbs: Byakko the White Tiger (circle), Suzaku the Vermillion Bird (, Cross), Seiryū the Azure Dragon (Triangle), and Genbu the Black Tortoise ( Square). As hinted at by a message by Rokuro, the driving force behind the Fourze System are the bonds of friendship. Thus, not only is Gentaro the best suited to be Kamen Rider Fourze due to his ideals and bonds, but the friends he makes in creating the Kamen Rider Club enables Gentaro to bring out the true potential of Kamen Rider Fourze. After justin flips the four Switches on the Fourze Driver, he pulls the lever on the side of his belt, which transforms him into Kamen Rider Fourze. justin took the equipment to become Kamen Rider Fourze from Kenny after he followed Kengo. Fourze is based off a space craft and roughly the retired NASA Space Shuttle. Gentaro tends to say "Space is Here!" (when transforming into Kamen Rider Fourze and says "Let's settle this man-to-man!" before starting the battle. Similar to his predecessors, Kamen Riders Double and Jungle King, Fourze uses combinations with the Astroswitches and their Modules. However, unlike the Gaia Memories and Core Medals, which need a certain combination to transform into different true forms, only a few of the Astroswitches changes Fourze into a different form (known as 'States'). Kamen Rider Fourze has shapes on his limbs where the Modules attach: Circle for the right arm, Cross for the right leg, Triangle for the left leg, and Square for the left arm. The suit itself also doubles as a spacesuit, allowing Kamen Rider Fourze to spacewalk. It also has a hover pack, allowing Kamen Rider Fourze to hover in the air for a short distance. Gabe Raymond once compared Kamen Rider Fourze's power to that of a gravitational lens, particularly on how the Kamen Rider influences both Astroswitches and Zodiarts Switches. After accepting the title of Kamen Rider, he often names his attacks with "Rider" before it. StatesEdit ﻿Kamen Rider Fourze's forms are called States On his back that is kept in all of his forms is a hover pack, which he can use to either keep him afloat or extend his jumps. By pushing the Enter Lever on the Fourze Driver after switching on between one and four Astroswitches, Fourze can activate a Limit Break , whether it be a special attack or a finishing move. *'Height': 200 cm. *'Weight': 95 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 2.1 t. **'Kicking Power': 6.3 t. **'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m. **'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.2 sec. **'(Rider) Rocket Drill (Space) Kick': 15 t. Double Limit Break, where the auras around the Rocket and Drill Modules are enlarged and allowing Fourze to bore through things his initial Limit Break couldn't do before, but it depletes the Cosmic Energy inside the Switches and needs time to fully recharge. The third alternative Base States' Limit Break is the - Elek= Elek States *'Height': 200 cm. *'Weight': 97 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 2.1 t. **'Kicking Power': 6.3 t. **'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m. **'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. - Fire= Fire States *'Height': 200 cm. *'Weight': 99 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 2.8 t. **'Kicking Power': 7 t. **'Maximum Jump Height': 17 m. **'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. }} - Super= *'Height': 212 cm. *'Weight': 114 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 2.8 t. **'Kicking Power': 6.4 t. **'Maximum Jump Height': 13 m. **'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.8 sec. - Cosmic= Cosmic States *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 98 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 3.5 t. **'Kicking Power': 7.3 t. **'Maximum Jump Height': 23 m. **'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. }} - Category:Heroes Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders